Three, just for fun
by DoctorSweets
Summary: Booth, Brennan and Angela. SMUT warning.
1. Chapter 1

This story is SUPER, SUPER SMUTTY. I have warned you. If you are easily offended, please skip this story. For all the others out there, enjoy.

I don't own Bones. If I did, the show wouldn't be on public television.

This is for Blc, M. Rig and iamladyliberty. Your reviews gave me inspiration, albeit naughty, naughty inspiration.

______________________________________________________________________

A knock on the door.

She grew impossibly wet at the sound.

"You ready for this Booth?"

"Yeah, Bones, I am. I'm gonna make it so good for you both."

"Mmmm," she responds as she goes towards the door. Brennan is wearing a beautiful black, satin corset. Her breasts are overflowing at the top of the satin. Her hair is down and long, passed her shoulders. Her makeup is smoky and alluring, accenting her pouty lips, sharp cheekbones and her big blue eyes. She has a silky robe on to open the door, in case her neighbors happen to walk by when she welcomes Angela into her apartment. Angela walks in and watches as the robe flutters off Brennan's body, revealing mile long legs, crotchless panties under her corset. Without saying a word, Angela drops her trench to reveal an equally sexy outfit consisting of red lace panties and a demi-cup bra. While her breasts aren't as full as her friend's, they are perky and fighting against the see through fabric of her bra.

Booth wears low slung dark blue jeans and a white button down shirt, untucked. Like Brennan, he has bare feet and a sexy smile on his face. His erection is ever so present and ready. If one were to lift the white shirt, it would reveal his rock hard abs and the pink tip of his cock, trickling with clear liquid, ready to be tasted.

They are all in the main room of Brennan's apartment. Candles are interspersed throughout the room. Everything is ready to go for this one night of fantasy.

Brennan motions for Angela to come to her. There lips meet gently in a wet kiss, their breasts rubbing together. Brennan pulls Angela closer by threading her fingers through her black hair, tugging firmly. Angela moans. "Gosh, Bren. I'm so happy you guys invited me over. This is going to be amazing." Brennan smiles.

One hand lets go of Angela's neck to motion to Booth to join them. She pushes him down to sit on the coffee table. She asks Angela to remove her corset and has it thrown haphazardly on the ground. Angela begins to kiss Brennan's neck while Booth starts to move his hands up her body until he finds her nipples and squeezes them. Brennan's moan comes from the back of her throat. Booth leaves one hand on Brennan and places the other on Angela's chest, beginning to explore her nipples as well.

"You ladies are so fucking sexy. Damn, I can't wait to feel both of you from the inside." He gazes at them with reverence and unhindered lust.

Angela moves her lips back on to Brennan's and then slowly makes her way to one of her full breasts and sucks a nipple into her mouth, rolling it with her tongue. Booth lifts his head up and takes Brennan's other nipple into his mouth. He groans at the taste. Brennan wraps both hands around her lovers' heads, holding them firmly to her chest.

"That feels so good. You guys feel so good. Keep sucking on them. Suck on them hard." Of course they willingly oblige.

Booth's finger finds itself rubbing against Brennan's slick clit, while the other hand begins to rub Angela through the fabric of her panties. He begins to slide the red barely there material down a bit and simultaneously plunges his fingers in both woman, all the while continuation the maddening ministrations to Brennan's heaving breast.

Maybe it was the anticipation that warmed her up, or the fact that both Angela and Booth are suckling her while Booth's fingers alternate between fucking her and rubbing her clit, but she comes first. Booth lets her go and then Brennan immediately goes for Angela's breasts. First, snaking out her tongue along the confines of the bra, until she unhooks it and then begins to lavish Angela's nipples with attention. Booth snakes the hand that was inside Brennan and allows Angela to suckle the juices from his fingers. The added stimulation and Brennan's taste send her over the edge.

As she stills her tremors, Brennan takes Booth's hand from inside Angela and licks the taste of them in a sign of reverence.

"Bones, I would have to say that it's a miracle I haven't come in my pants by now. You two are amazing. So fucking amazing together."

"Ange, get on your knees. I think it's time that Booth gets his big cock sucked, don't you think?"

"Sweetie, I can't wait." Ange lowers herself to the ground and begins to work on Booth's belt while Brennan goes to stand behind him. Her arms snake forward and unbutton his shirt slowly. All the while, she is whispering dirty thoughts into his ear and then snaking her tongue out to touch it. Right when Angela takes him into her mouth, Brennan bites down on his shoulder hard, definitely marking him.

"She may be the one sucking your cock right now Booth, but you belong to me. Isn't that right?"

Booth closes his eyes, enjoying the pain of her bite and the pleasure of Angela expertly sucking his cock deep into her throat. "Yes," he moans, "yes, so good baby, so good. Suck me harder."

"That's right, Ange. Suck Booth harder. You want to don't you? You love his taste. He tastes so good doesn't he Ange? Doesn't he?"

"Mmmm," the vibrations of her answer going straight to his balls.

Brennan, still standing behind him, begins to trace her arms up and down his torso, circling and pinching his nipples. "That's right Booth. Enjoy it. You like having another woman sucking you, with my permission, don't you? She feels so good. Her mouth is probably so hot, so wet for you. I'm wet too, you know. I can't wait for her lips to be on my clit, sucking and nipping at me, like she's doing to you now."

"Oh God, Bones. It feels so good. I want to fuck her face so hard. Her mouth is so good. So good."

"Grab her by the hair Booth. She likes it a little rough, don't you Ange?" Another moan. Without hesitation, Booth grabs her hair on either side and begins to thrust into her mouth. She greedily sucks at him, reveling in his size, his girth, his strength.

"Come in her mouth Booth. Come in her hard and fast baby." With those words, Booth increases the pace with which he thrusts into Ange's waiting mouth. With a roar he comes so hard inside her mouth, while she swallows every last bit of semen.

Booth staggers a bit, but Brennan keeps him standing by grabbing him around the waist and leaning her weight forwards. She places her chin on his shoulder and looks down at Angela as she says, "I told you she liked it a little rough, Booth. Look at how aroused she is, so beautiful."

Angela winks up at her friend.

"Booth, prepare Angela for me, will you?"


	2. Chapter 2

_WARNING: _

_This story is SUPER, SUPER SMUTTY. I have warned you. If you are easily offended, please skip this story. For all the others out there, enjoy._

_I don't own Bones. If I did, the show wouldn't be on public television._

_Oh and I know that a lot of you haven't reviewed but have put this on story alert. Don't worry, no pressure. I totally understand that there are people out there who are a bit embarrassed reviewing a story this smutty. It took me months before I could do it myself. So, I don't mind. Just enjoy it. While this story may upset some of you, just remember: this is smutty yes, but it's a fantasy. Consensual, adult sex is a beautiful thing in any form. People just crave a connection sometimes :)_

__________________________________

"I'd love to," Booth responds with a large grin on his face. Angela practically melts under his smile. "Infectious, isn't it," Brennan asks?

"Sweetie, I have no idea how you resisted him, all these years."

"I know. I should have listened to you from the beginning. Booth is an amazing lover. That's why we invited you over. You pushed us together and so we wanted to reward you with your ultimate fantasy, to show our appreciation for meddling in our love lives. Plus, this is your dream, Ange. We'll do whatever you think up. Based upon what I've already seen, this is a very adventurous wet dream you are having."

"I guess my talents transcend to the subconscious," Angela grins. At her words, Booth approaches her and takes off the panties that he pushed down earlier. He sets her on the dining room table, her bottom barely on the edge and leans her back. He folds over her and gives her a long, wet kiss, massaging his tongue with hers. He then begins to kiss her neck, behind her ears and finally down her breasts. She feels his erection press against her belly, and is both surprised he is able to recover so quickly and aching to have him inside her. But she won't let her dream turn to him fucking her right now, because she is subconsciously waiting for something else.

"You are so fucking hot, babe. Damn, I want to just take you right now."

"You smell amazing, Booth, so amazing," her words coming in breathy pants.

Booth lavishes her breasts with attention, as she squirms. Licking around her nipples and then suckling them, she is already building to another climax. In the background, Angela can see Brennan putting on a vibrating strap-on. Angela almost cums from anticipation of having her friend penetrate her. Angela decided that this dream is going to be too good and God help the person who wakes her up from it.

Booth lowers his head down until he spreads his fingers over her core. He inserts a finger just a bit to gather some more moisture to spread it to her clit, to her folds. She is dripping wet. His mouth covers her clit as he begins to roll his tongue around it and intermittently sucking it, nibbling it. His breath is hot and his mouth is comfortably wet. He comes down to his knees and throws her legs over his shoulders. Her long lean legs push him harder against her. He is enveloped in her scent.

"Mmmm, Bones, she tastes so amazing. She's so wet, so ready for you."

"Ange," Brennan says, "you two look amazing. You are so beautiful and the sight of Booth nipping at you, sucking you, is making me so wet, I almost can't stand it." She caresses Angela's hair. Brennan can see how flushed Angela is and shivers with anticipation at the next part of this fantasy. "Almost."

Angela begins to pant and moan heavily. She is writhing beneath Booth's tongue. He feels so good against her. So hot, so good, she thinks. "Yes. I'm gonna come, don't stop. Don't stop. Just like that Booth. So good, baby. So good." Just as Angela is about to cum into Booth's mouth, he quickly moves away and before Angela can react, Brennan thrusts the well-lubricated and vibrating strap-on into Angela.

"Oh, fuck," Angela gasps. The deep thrust paired with the vibrations send her toppling over the edge. Brennan begins a steady stroke into her friend, reveling in the flush that crept up to Angela's face from her climax. Angela is beside herself, she is moaning loudly as the sensation of Brennan thrusting into her throughout her climax is almost an unbearable sensation. Almost.

Brennan bends over Angela, taking her lips into hers. The added stimulation of their nipples brushing lightly causing them to gasp. "Ange, you are so beautiful. So beautiful," Brennan murmurs breathless as she maintains her pace. She grabs onto Angela's face and kisses her hard. Their bodies are rubbing against each other, maximizing their clitoral stimulation. "I wish I could have felt your walls gripping onto me as I thrust deeply inside you. I wish I could feel you from the inside right now, Ange. It would be so good, wouldn't it. So fucking good."

Angela's sensations are building again. Brennan maintains a steady and deep pace and the vibrations are incredibly stimulating. "Booth, I want you to fuck Bren from behind while she continues to thrust herself hard inside me. Wear a condom though, stud, cause we don't want to get you dirty. That cock of yours can't be out of commission just yet."


	3. Chapter 3

This story is SUPER, SUPER SMUTTY. THIS IS MA. I have warned you. If you are easily offended by dirty, threesome sex, please skip this story. For all the others out there, enjoy.

I don't own Bones. If I did, the show wouldn't be on public television.

This is for Blc, and iamladyliberty. Your reviews gave me inspiration, albeit naughty, naughty inspiration.

______________________________________________________________________

Brennan maintains a steady thrusting pace into Angela. She stays bent at the waist, now kissing Angela's neck and behind her earlobe. "I have a feeling this is going to hurt a bit. He's just so big," Brennan utters breathlessly. "Damn, Ange. This feels so fucking good. You like that, don't you babe. You like having me fuck you."

"Oh God, Bren, please don't stop, don't ever stop."

Booth rolls a condom on and then trails his finger up and down Brennan's spine. She shivers both from his fingers and the vibrations from the strap-on. He drips some lube onto the base of her spine and watches it slid into her crack, where he catches it with his finger and swirls it around her anus. He then places his cock in between her cheeks, rubbing up and down, folding over her, adding extra weight onto the women below them. They all moan: Booth because of the heat he feels between Brennan's cheeks, and the ladies because of the deepening thrusts and the intense vibrations. Booth reaches below him to grab one of Brennan's breasts and rolls her nipple between his fingers while his other hand, adds pressure to her anus, entering it and widening it.

"Bones I love stretching your ass out. Getting it ready. It's so warm. So good. I'm going to love fucking your tight little ass." He adds another finger for good measure and as Brennan thrusts into Angela, his fingers come out a bit, but with every thrust back, they enter with the same force she is exerting. The pressure is so good that Brennan lets out a throaty moan.

"Hold still, Bones. Push into Angela really hard and stay there. I want to feel the vibrations on my balls while I enter you." Brennan grabs Angela's hips and thrusts into her hard and stays at the hilt. The vibrations bringing a pleasure that makes both women moan. Booth grabs Brennan's hips and slides into her ass, groaning himself. He stays still for a few moments, allowing Brennan to acclimate to his generous size, focusing on the vibrations he feels from the strap-on. Finally he begins to move. "Don't move, Bones. Damn, don't move. Fuck. I just wanna fuck you a bit before you move. Loosen your tight little ass up. Feels. So. Fucking. Good." Each word punctuated with a deliciously deepening thrust.

Brennan captures Angela's lips and suckles them, enjoying the multiple sensations. She begins to moan hard, panting quickly as Booth begins to pick up his speed. She is overloaded with sensation and she comes hard. So fucking hard. Once she regains control, she looks into Angela's eyes and smirks. She begins fucking her again, as Booth takes her from behind. After a couple of careful movements, Brennan's and Booth's thrusts are synchronized to maximize everyone's pleasure.

"I think it's time for you to come again Angela. Come for me. Come so hard for me. I want to see you," Brennan pants. The thrusts increase in pace. Booth's momentum is quick enough that his balls begin to hit against her opening. He holds onto Brennan's hips hard as he sinks into her as far as he can until he thrusts almost all the way out, to just return as deeply again.

Angela is beyond normal pleasure at this point. The view from below is utterly mind blowing, what with Brennan and Booth looking down on her. She comes hard, screaming Brennan's name and uttering nonsense words. At the sight of Angela's beautiful orgasm, she feels herself tightening again and she stills. "Booth, I'm so close. You feel so good. Please make me cum. I need to so badly."

Booth stops and rolls the condom off. Before Brennan can register what he's doing, he slides the dildo out of Angela and pushes the straps down to the ground. He places one strong hand on Brennan's back and pushes her all the way in between Angela's legs and settles her on top. He thrusts hard inside her core. With every frantic thrust, Brennan's body rubs all over Angela's.

"I love fucking your ass, baby. But your pussy is my favorite. It's so hot and wet for me. All for me. Hey, Angie, how does it feel to have me fucking your friend, while you helplessly watch. Bet I can make you cum hard just from hearing me fuck Bones on you."

Angela gasps at his words, her pleasure heightening immediately. The friction of Bones' body on top of hers stimulates every bit of skin that has contact. "Booth, fuck her harder. I can't tell you how hot it is the watch her getting fucked. Feeling her getting fucked. She's so hot. Bren, you are so fucking beautiful." Angela manages to grab both of Brennan's nipples, squeezing them, rolling them. Brennan begins to grunt with every frenzied thrust into her core. "So good Ange, his cock feels so good. Don't stop Booth. Don't stop. Oh God, don't stop."

Booth's pace quickens and Angela can hear his balls slapping against her friend, can feel every thrust in her core. Angela and Brennan look at eachother and in an instant know they are going to cum at the same time.

"Booth."

"What babe?"

"Don't cum inside me because I want her to suck me after you make me cum. I want her to taste your cock on my core."

Booth grabs on to the edge of the table on either side of the women and uses it as leverage to thrust even harder, shifting them harder against one another and in one perfect moment, the women cum together. Brennan's core milks his cock into oblivion and he pulls out quickly, cumming on her back in long, hot streaks.


End file.
